Making a Point
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: Prequel to “Point Taken.” OneShot.“So the fact that I don’t slobber over everything with a d**k naturally means that I’m batting for the other team? Pfft!” Pre-Gohan’s First Date, mild GhVi.


**Title:** Making a Point  
**Disclaimer:** Do we ever truly own anything, really...?  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T ) – because sexuality makes some people squeamish.  
**Spoilers:** Despite the butch clothes, Videl is straight. Shocking, I know.

**Summary:** Prequel to "Point Taken." OneShot."So the fact that I don't slobber over everything with a dick naturally means that I'm batting for the other team? Pfft!" Pre-Gohan's First Date, mild GhVi.

In the back of our minds, we all wonder about girls like Videl...

To dbz-lover91, to whom I tell _all_ of my fanfiction secrets.

* * *

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Videl declared to her so-called friends with a derisive snort. The _notion_.

The one to her left, the female, smiled apologetically before responding, "You can't really blame people for being suspicious, Videl-chan. You don't exactly show a lot of interest in boys."

Videl's eyes narrowed at the not-so-subtle insinuation. "So the fact that I don't slobber over everything with a dick naturally means that I'm batting for the other team? Pfft!"

"Maybe if you'd pay a_ little _bit of attention to guys there wouldn't be so many rumors," the blonde girl suggested, settling her chin in the folded net of her fingers to hold her head suspended over the desktop. "It's kind of weird that you don't show any interest at all."

"Just because I don't spend my day oggling boys like they were meat in a market doesn't mean that I don't _look_, Erasa-chan," Videl countered, still incensed about the whole issue. "I'm plenty attracted to men."

The third member privy to this conversation, the male counterpart to the second, took his opportunity to speak up. "If you've been checking me out, I haven't noticed. Maybe you should be more obvious about it."

Pivoting in her seat to more properly fix a glare on the blond boy to her right, Videl snipped, "You haven't noticed me checking you out because I'm not into shallow idiots who spend more time in front of the mirror than I do, Sharpener."

"Ouch, I'm wounded!"

"Don't tempt me."

"Seriously, though, Videl-chan," Erasa interrupted, calling the subject's attention back to her. "Maybe Sharpener-kun's right; you probably should make it more obvious you're into boys. And a little makeup never hurt anybody..."

Now, Videl was really insulted. What the hell did she need makeup for, anyway? Was there something wrong with her face? "No thanks. Even if I had time to slather that goop onto my face every morning before making my rounds, I think it's a ridiculously impractical. It'll just wash off when I sweat."

"Aw, guys don't really like girls painted up like circus clowns, anyway," Sharpener said, surprisingly backing Videl up. Slinging an arm around her neck, he pulled her and her chair closer to whisper in her ear, "I wish you'd dress a little hotter, though. Your clothes are kinda butch."

With a sharp and unforgiving jab to his ribs with her elbow, Videl had him off of her in a second. "Oh, yeah, just picture me fighting crime in a skirt and heels! I dress like this because it's _practical_, thank you very much!"

Erasa sighed, obviously frustrated. "Well, if you don't want to show any interest in boys or change your look, how do you expect people to know that you're straight?"

Crossing her arms beneath her bosom in defiance, Videl muttered her response; "They could keep their stupid noses out of my business and leave me alone..."

During the following pause in their conversation, the first bell of the day rang crisply out over the campus in warning to dawdlers. Whoever was not yet in their assigned first period classroom had exactly five minutes to get there or face the threat of detention.

"Well, since the rumors obviously bother you, you've got to do something to prove to everyone that you're not like that," Erasa said, lowering both arms to the surface of her desk and intertwining them with one another. She was looking more serious than Videl usually saw her.

"Oh? And what do you suggest?" the pigtailed champion of justice replied, feeling slightly hopeless.

Erasa shrugged. Clearly, she was running out of ideas. "Um...well, you could, like, get a boyfriend, or something."

Videl grimaced at the suggestion. Not because it was a bad one, or anything, but because it happened to be the most implausible of all the possibilities thusfar mentioned. Even if she were lucky enough to find a boy who didn't care how famous her father was, the illustrious Mr. Satan would never agree to letting her date him. "Remember Dad's rule?" she asked, twisting a mirthless smile in Erasa's direction. "No boyfriends weaker than him. No exceptions."

"Oh, right...," Erasa lamented with a sigh. "I'd forgotten about that..."

"Just sneak around," Sharpener interjected, still pitifully rubbing the spot on his side that had come in contact with Videl's wrath. He was waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her, however, so Videl figured he was perfectly fine and ready for a bit more punishment. "What Mr. Satan doesn't know won't kill you."

"And I suppose you want to offer your services to my cause?" Videl asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Apparently feeling that his chances were better than usual, Sharpener scooted his chair closer to Videl's and leaned towards her. He was careful not to touch her this time, but Videl was forced to move her face away when she started to feel his breath on her cheek. "Anytime."

When the classroom door flew open and banged against the wall, the three friends all jumped in unison. Turning their attentions to stare curiously at the front of the room, they all smiled, each in his or her own way, at the newest addition to the student body.

"Looks like Brains is on time for once," Sharpener observed, his grin silently mocking.

Erasa's lips were quirked in a more cheerful, sincere expression. "Be nice, Sharpener-kun," she instructed her brutish classmate, fluttering her eyelashess in Gohan's direction as he began ascending the stands of desks five steps at a time.

Videl, suddenly struck with a better option than the blond jock to her right, was smirking with inspiration as the unsuspecting nerd approached. _'Perfect_.'

"Morning!" Gohan greeted as he finally reached their landing, clutching his side as he stood before them, breathing heavily. "Did I...make it?" he asked between pants, grinning lopsidedly at the three of them.

"Just in time," Videl proclaimed as she pushed her chair back and got to her feet, knocking Sharpener off balance in the process. Sidestepping Erasa's chair deftly, she marched over to Gohan with a purpose in mind and triumph in her heart.

Possibly sensing danger, the podunk boy took a tentative step backwards, but wasn't fast enough to prevent Videl from fisting both hands into his shirt. With a hearty jerk on the spotless cotton tee, she pulled Gohan down to her level and planted her lips firmly on his.

He didn't respond to the hard and unromantic kiss, but probably didn't have the chance to before Videl decided that she'd provided enough proof for everyone's tastes and released him. Turning to grin at the two dumbstruck blondes behind her, she declared, "_There_. Happy now?"

Just then, the late bell rang.

-- -- --

**Author's Note:** The end. There's a sequel, though, so keep a lookout for that; I should post it this time next week. It'll be from Gohan's POV.

For the record, I have nothing against gays and/or lesbians. I happen to prefer Het!Pairings myself, but this story was not meant to insinuate in any way, shape or form that homosexuality is unnatural, sinful, perverse, or whatever stupid bigots are spouting about these days. If anything, my main point is about not judging people by the stereotypes that they supposedly embody.

Okay...back to "Blondemail."

__

**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**

– Who's your daddy? GohanVidel


End file.
